


Overloaded

by Chainlinkfence



Series: Four or Five (one shots) [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: Red has been stressed out the past few days, to help him unwind Blue and Green give him a stress relief night.
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link
Series: Four or Five (one shots) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Overloaded

Red's sniffling and small noises had been happening for so long Green had to focus to not tune him out. He's been watching Blue ease himself in and out of Red at a slow pace. Normally, they'd be cleaned up already- but Red wanted a stress relief night. He loved it when they would work him up over and over again. Red's thighs trembled, small whimpering noises added to their soundtrack. 

Red's head is half resting in his lap for now, making it harder for Green to stretch himself, but he doesn't mind too much. Whatever bit of comfort it brings Red is worth it. He is straining a bit to keep himself held up at this point, though.

He bites his lip to silence himself, listening for the safe word just in case. Red's never gone this many rounds without an orgasm. He presses two fingers into himself, prepping to take Red properly. 

"Is he okay?" Blue placed a hand on Red's navel, holding him there. He's fitfully checking over Red, even as he jerkily moves his cock around inside of him.

Green nodded, "Blue's talking to you Red." 

"'m fine, I'm okay, I'm fine," he hiccuped, "Okay." 

"We can take a break." Green tilted Red's head back using his free hand, "You've been going at it forever."

Red shakes his head, whining out.

“Try to relax,” Green murmurs, biting his lip as he pulls out his fingers, wincing at the feeling of emptiness. “You just lie right there and let us take care of you. Okay? We’ll do all the work. Do you understand?”

“Gonna take care of me,” Red mumbles.

"That's right,” Blue whispers. He presses his lips to the corner of Red’s mouth. “Gonna take such good care of you like you deserve.”

“Thank you,” Red says.

Blue breathes, sitting back. “The way he thanks us. Such a good boy.”

Green doesn’t pull his gaze away from Red’s face, from his wide eyes and his endlessly trusting expression. He moves to the end of the bed, next to Blue. He spends a moment just watching the two of them.

“Is it okay if I ride you now?” Green asks quietly. “Can I use your cock to get myself off?”

“Yeah,” Red slurs. “Use me.”

Green smiles, gently swiping his thumb under Red’s left eye to catch the tears that have collected there, “Do you think you could get me and Blue off without coming yourself?” Red shudders and blinks up at Green, and Green kisses his tear-stained cheek. "Do you think you could do that?"

“I’m good,” Red says faintly. “I’ll be good, Green.”

“You’re always good,” Green says fondly. “I need to slick you up a bit. Let me know if it’s too much.”

Red’s dick is hard and leaking all over his tummy. Green reaches for him, holds him gingerly in his slippery hand as he works the lube over Red's shaft. He isn't trying to be mean or get Red unnecessarily worked up, he wants Red to get his reward, but Red start shaking and writhing, babbling, “Green, Green, Blue, I need… I need.”

“What’s wrong?” Blue asks quietly. “Are you getting too close?”

Red nods wildly, tears streaming down his face. Green grasps him firmly at the base of his dick, digging in just a little too hard with his fingers as Red gasps and tries to catch his breath.

“Ease up, Blueberry,” Green says softly. “He needs a break.”

“Should I pull out of him?”

“No!” Red cries out, and Green watches him wrap his legs around Blue, even as he trembles.

“Stay in him,” Green says, “but don’t move.”

Blue nods. He bites his lip as he feels himself inside of Red. One of his hands travels up to where Red's is digging into the sheets and gently closes around it. 

“Feel that?” Green asks Red. “He’s still keeping you nice and stretched around his cock. You’re perfect. You just relax and breathe for us, okay? We’ll wait.”

“Okay,” Red says faintly. He relaxes a bit, hand uncurling and taking Blue's into his grasp.

Green strokes his hand carefully through Red’s short hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, waiting for him to settle. Blue presses kisses against each knuckle, rubbing his thumb across Red's hand in-between kisses. Green can see how badly Blue wants to move, and he reminds himself of that for Blue's next turn. 

“I’m okay,” Red says a minute later, blinking up at Green. “I didn’t come.”

“I know,” Green says. “You’re doing amazing. Thank you for letting me know that you needed help. You’re doing such a good job.”

“You can ride me now,” Red says, shifting into the sweaty comforter, eyes sliding half shut, “If you still want.”

“Is that what you’d like?” Green asks, cupping Red’s wet cheek with his careful hand. “Me using you to get myself off while Blue plays with your ass? Can you handle both of us?”

“Yes,” Red whispers. “I want both of you.”

“Anything,” Green says tenderly, brushing his lips over Red’s. “Anything you want.”

Red blinks up at him, leaning up a bit, wet eyes framed by spiky lashes. Blue makes a soft noise, presses kisses into Red's shoulder. Green's heart seizes in his chest. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for them.

“I’ve got you,” Green says resolutely, and Red nods and settles down into the mattress, top half slightly propped up with pillows. Green shuffles into position so he’s straddling Red’s hips and facing Blue, his back to Red. "We've got you."

Blue's thighs are trembling, head moving forward to lean on Green. He’s already close to getting off, it seems. Good. Green doesn’t want to deny himself his own pleasure, but he doesn’t mind speeding it along a bit for Red and Blue's benefit.

Green arches his back and drags Red’s dick teasingly over his hole, biting back his own groan to hear Red moaning and hiccuping beneath him. Slowly, Green eases himself down, crying out softly as Red’s cock pushes into him, thick and perfect. Green hasn’t been fucked in so long, and Red feels even better in him than he’d remembered.

"Oh, Goddess, you feel nice,” Green murmurs, slowly rocking himself down onto Red’s cock, taking him just a little further each time. “So nice inside me. So big. You're gonna make me come so hard.”

"Do you want a hand?" Blue murmurs as he begins languorously pumping his hips against Red, punching a moan out of Red each time he dicks into him.

“I’ve got it,” Green says breathlessly, fisting his own dick. He’s doesn't want to torture Red any longer than necessary. "Kiss me?"

“Yeah,” he pants. His hair is sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Blue's eyes slide shut as he rolls his head so he can face Green, waiting for him to meet his lips halfway.

“Red, is it okay if Blue cums?" Green asks, twisting his wrist and shuddering.

“Yeah,” Red says faintly, pushing his hips up to fuck more deeply into Green. "Blue's been good. He deserves to cum."

Blue loops an arm around Green’s neck and anchors them together, foreheads pressed against each other. Blue's hips are swiveling slightly, as he grinds his dick deep inside Red. He connects his mouth to Green, loudly kissing him. Green bites down on his bottom lip after a moment, and Blue moans as he pulls back. 

“That's it,” Green whispers to him, "Red feels so good, doesn't he? You've been holding back to make him feel good, too, huh?" 

“I- ,” Blue gasps. He makes a breathy, desperate noise as he presses deeply into Red. Green smiles and kisses his cheeks when tears sit in the edges of his eyes. He watches as he shudders through his orgasm, whimpers caught in the back of his throat.

“Did he come?” Red mumbles, only stuttering slightly in his rhythm as he keeps fucking up into Green.

“He did,” Green says, grinding down so that Red’s dick prods insistently into his sweet spot. He bites his lip and thumbs at the head of his dick, relentless, desperate.Blue's head is resting against his shoulder as breathes heavily, occasionally kissing and biting little spots into Green. 

“Come for me,” Red pleads. "Green, I want to feel you come on me. Please.”

“So good, Red,” Green groans, throwing his head back and clenching down on Red’s cock. Red makes a broken, desperate noise, and that pushes Green over the edge, and he pumps himself breathlessly through his orgasm as he comes all over his hand and the space where Blue and Red connect.

He’s panting, his whole body feels wrung out from the frenzied pace, the frantic sprint towards orgasm instead of the more directionless exploration he tends to prefer. 

“Was it good?” he hears Red saying softly, words gently slurring together. “Was I good?”

“You were good,” Green whispers. "You were amazing. Are you okay?” He runs a palm over Red's smooth thigh, then dips lower, sliding his fingers over his trembling, sensitive skin, feeling for the place where Blue is still pressing into him. Green traces over his stretched, tender rim with careful fingers, listening to how Red whimpers. “You still with us, Red?”

“Green,” Red says hoarsely as he starts to cry again. “Blue.”

“Shh, we're right here,” Green soothes him. He holds Red’s cock by the base, giving him a squeeze as he carefully eases them apart. “You did so good.”

Green keeps a tight grip on Red’s dick as he turns himself around and takes in the sight of Red sprawled on the bed, face puffy and tear-stained, thighs tense and twitchy from being splayed for so long. Blue’s dick is still half inside of him, and his own cock is so, so hard.

“You did amazing,” Green amends. He finds Red’s free hand, tangled in the bedsheets, fingernails digging into his palm. Green slips his own hand into Red’s and squeezes. “I’m so proud of you. You’re going to get such a nice reward.”

“Thank you,” Red sniffles, tears streaming down his face. “Thank you, Blue, Green.”

“Pull out of him very slowly,” Green instructs Blue, “Then could you hand me a washcloth, please?"

Blue screws his eyes shut, oversensitive as he pulls himself out. Blue untangles his fingers from Red's hand to reach beside him for the basin full of water. Red's gaze follow where they had just been connected. He sits up a bit more, rubbing one of his eyes. "Can I have a plug?"

Green smiles, watching as Blue's eyes flutter. "Not tonight, okay? We're going to do a little more. We're gonna get you cleaned up first."

Red nods, spreading his legs a bit more, resettling into the bed. Blue hands Green a warm, fragrant washcloth and wrings out his own in the bowl next to the bed. Red's legs shake when Green cleans them, peppering little kisses along his wet trail. Blue goes over Red's chest and belly once, before stopping to pull his canteen from beside the bed. He pops a cookie into Red's mouth, following it with a drink of water. 

"You feel better?" Blue whispers. Red whimpers as he nods. Blue kisses his eyelids, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, "Are you ready for your turn?"

Red smiles, nodding again, "Are you gonna touch me now?" 

Green settles between his legs, "Can Blue and I share you?" 

"What?" Red says even as he splays his legs out, "How?" 

"I wanna taste you so bad, but so does Blue. Can we share you?" Green licks his lips, one hand wrapping around the base of Red's member. Blue shuffles until he can fit next to Green, his hand playing along the inside of Red's thigh. Red's hands card through their hair as he whimpers, "Yeah." 

Red moves and settles against the headboard, "Can I- can you finger me a lil'?" 

"It's your reward," Blue mouths at his thigh, breathing his words over the skin, "We can do whatever you want." 

Blue settles two fingers around Red's entrance, pressing in gently. Green licks and plants kisses all along his length, allowing Red to steer his head using the hand in his hair. Blue let's himself crowd in, following right behind the trail that Green leaves.

“Red,” Green murmurs. "Baby, you don’t have to hold back. You can come whenever you want to.”

“Don’t want it to end,” Red whines, chest heaving.

“I know,” Blue says, rubbing insistently at Red’s prostate. “But won’t it feel so nice to let go?” 

Green touches his pursed lips to Red’s cockhead, whispering into his heated skin, “Don’t you want to come on us?”

“Oh- Goddess,” Red chokes out, and that’s all the warning they gets before Red starts to come. Green extends his tongue and keeps his eyes locked with Red’s. Red blinks through his tears and pants soundlessly as Blue milks him through his orgasm, pressing against his sweet spot with his fingers. 

Green sits back first, Blue handing him a fresh cloth. Green gets back to recleaning them as Blue comforts Red, kissing his mouth as he cradled his face 

“I love you,” Blue whispers when he finally pulls back, kissing the words into Red's soft lips. “Was that what you wanted?”

“That was perfect,” Red says, eyes still shining. “Thank you. Thank you both.”

“You deserved something nice,” Green says, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We were happy to give that to you."

Blue reaches to grab his canteen again, taking a long drink before passing it to Green. He lets Green down it as he picks bits and pieces of their outfits up, pulling Red's sleep pants over him and passing Green his. He hears Red take a drink as well and he sighs as he settles. Green lays on his side, opposite to Blue and loops their hands together.

“Perfect,” Red murmurs again. He snuggles between the two of them, and in barely any time at all, he’s drifting off to sleep.


End file.
